MEMS based sensors, particularly inertial sensors such as gyroscopes, can be highly sensitive to external vibrations because there is often some mechanical coupling of the external vibrations to the sensing structure of the MEMS based sensor. This coupling affects the ability of the sensor to provide accurate measurements and will often lead to incorrect sensor output. This problem is particularly critical for MEMS based sensors that are being used for automotive or power tool applications.
Typically the problem of external vibrations is solved by mounting the MEMS based sensors using external damping elements. The incorporation of an external damping element, however, significantly increases the cost of a device. In many cases, the cost of the damping elements themselves and the cost of mounting the damping elements to a sensor exceed the cost of the sensor systems themselves.
What is needed therefore is a MEMS based sensor design that does not require the use of expensive damping and mounting systems. A sensor design which incorporates known MEMS manufacturing processes while reducing the effect of external vibrations on a sensor would be further beneficial.